


After the Jaguar

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Gloves, Hands, Ice, On your knees, Oral Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Jaguar shoot in Finland, Benedict gets a bit more than he was expecting, in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Jaguar

I crouched down in the snow. It was so cold on my knees, it was like being pricked with a thousand needles through my thick salopettes.

He stood in front of me, sideways, blue coat buttoned and belted so that his silhouette against the fading daylight was like a movie promo. His eyes bore down on me and I could see a ghost of a smile on his exquisite lips as he silently questioned what I was doing.

"Come here?" I said to him. He glanced around him, looking for the photographer, the assistants, the equipment from the shoot, all of which had departed moments ago, leaving a cloud of powdery sparkles in their wake. We were alone at last.

"Here?" he stuttered, having noticed the look in my eyes as I shifted on the cold ground, staring back at him. He was full of bravado most of the time, but when it came to a proposition he could be like the shy teenager he once was. I nodded and put my hands on the ground, leaning towards him on all fours, thankful for the fur lined gloves that were shielding me from the cold.

I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip and his face almost collapsed into the big smile I loved. He took a deep breath and winced slightly as the cold air hit his lungs, then swallowed hard and moved slowly towards me through the snow. A cloud swirled as his hot breath evaporated into the atmosphere, and disappeared as quickly as it had formed.

As he neared me I could see how cold he was; his face rosy, lips beginning to look sore because he was always touching them. He stopped in front of me and fixed me with a serious gaze. His eyes, reflecting the light from the snow all around us, were a brilliant shade of green I hadn't seen before. 

I put my hands up to touch his trousers and I could feel a faint tremble as I gripped his thighs and inched closer to him. He tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes as I ran one hand up to his waist, brushing past his crotch deliberately slowly. I was rewarded with a twitch of his cock as I made brief contact. Flicking the flaps of his thick coat out of the way, I unhooked his belt from its loops and unfastened the buckle. The metal was cold but the inside of the leather warm and soft from the heat of his body. I removed one of my gloves with my teeth as the buttons on his trousers became too difficult to work, and moved my fingers fast in the cold air.

As I slipped his trousers down just a few inches, I took my time again, letting my movements further his arousal and watching intently as his underwear became visible. I could see the pink of his skin through the gap in the fabric and knew I must be quick in this cold weather. 

I looked up at him, his breathing was becoming deeper. Not fast yet, but I planned to make him pant before too long.

I refocused my attention on him and slipped my un-gloved hand in to the material of his underwear, gently taking hold of him and coaxing him further. When I lifted my still-gloved hand up to pull down this layer of clothing, his cock emerged, his flesh contrasting with the dark blues and blacks of his outfit. It was magnificent, but I didn’t have the time to admire it, that could wait until we were safely back in our hotel room.

Taking the length of him in my gloved hand, I ran it up and down. It still amazed me how hard he could get so quickly, and it filled me with desire. He had opened his eyes now, and was staring at me so intensely I found it difficult to hold his gaze. His pouting lips were begging to be kissed.

As I increased my speed on him, so his breathing quickened and I knew I wouldn’t have long. I swapped hands and gripped him firmly, wrapping my fingers around and squeezing, then releasing, in time with the rhythm I was building as I moved back and forth. His hips began a barely perceptible sway as I felt the tension building within him and a gasp escaped his pink lips, then, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

I held him there until I knew it was time, and I circled his cock with my own lips, still moving my bare hand and gripping his hip with the other to control his movements. I hummed in appreciation as I tasted his skin and he groaned again, louder this time, thoughts of our colleagues furthest from his mind now.

Flicking my tongue over the end of his cock, I drove him on and on until he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and thrust into my mouth once, twice, and on the third time he came, letting out tiny “Ah!” noises with each wave of his orgasm, causing more small clouds to form in the air. I felt his knees buckle slightly but he caught himself, steadying his body against mine which was anchored to the snow.

I helped him back into his trousers and he took another deep breath, turning up the collar of his coat as he helped me to stand. My knees were almost numb now but I didn’t care.

And I would do it all over again when we got back to our hotel room.


End file.
